The Boyfriend List: Hermione Jane Granger
by untouchablerave
Summary: Inspired by Emily Lockhart's novel "The Boyfriend List". Written a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Explain.

Hermione Jane Granger is a changed woman. Training to be a healer at Hogsdon University, Hermione, now 24, has left her life at Hogwarts behind. Living in a small flat above the local wand makers shop in Hogsmade, she is alone. Her high school friends that she didn't keep contact with have gone on to do other things. And, well, Harry and Ron aren't talking to her right now. Yes that's right, her best friends for 7 years have ditched her. This isn't because they've gone off on Auror training for 6 weeks, it is because to them Hermione is the world's biggest slut.

Hermione is a very simple person; well she likes to think so. Hermione get's up in the morning at 8 o'clock and is out the door by 9. She grabs bread from the bread bin and whispers a spell under her breath to turn it into warm toast. She walks to the train station for 9:30 and gets on the train at Hogsmade station. She travels 20 minutes into the next town of Hogsdon and then another 15 minute walk to her University. The only problem with all of this is the fact that she didn't make contact with people, not since Harry and Ron stopped talking to her. She was an outcast to everyone because she actually did work.

This was all fine and dandy to Hermione except she had one flaw, a flaw that would get Hermione into a lot of trouble, more trouble than she could have ever imagined. Hermione loved men. That was it, she didn't bite her nails she didn't cuss and most of all she didn't leave bad smells in the toilet. She didn't eat junk food, she didn't blaspheme, and she didn't even like chocolate that much. She loved men. She couldn't get enough of them. The way men's cologne always made them smell like spring and the way their strong arms always fitted around her petit body so perfectly, the way their hands would slid down from her shoulders to the small of her back during intercourse, the way their feet curled round before orgasm and the way they bit they would clench their teeth right before they were about to… *guh* Hermione's stomach jerked and she realised that if she thought about this any more she'd have to run off to the toilets before class.

Hermione walked up the huge stone steps of her University and stamped herself in. She walked past Matthew the Janitor. He was a 60 year old man who loved his job, he was a widower and hating sitting still, he was the most hyperactive 60 year old Hermione had ever known. He always had to be doing something.

"Good morning Matthew," She smiled, holding her books to her chest

"Good morning Hermione," he smiled sweeping up the last bit of the leaves that the autumn had swept in through the big wooden doors.

She walked through the crowded corridors, people knocking her shoulder accidentally and shouting in her ear trying to talk to someone else. This was normal life for Hermione as she headed towards the library to catch up on some homework before her lesson at 11. She sat alone, like normal.

I guess now you're wondering why she sits alone, well, everyone thinks she's a slut. Hermione Jane Granger, goody two shoes at Hogwarts, head girl, and an amazing one at that. Ron and Harry were her only friends except for the girls she shared a dorm with. And now suddenly everyone she knew was calling her a slut. You guess it! This all ties in with the fact that Hermione can't get enough of the male species.

She sat down and opened her study book and for the next half an hour she studied and studied before going to her class. She sat down and before she knew it she had been approached by a small Asian woman.

"Miss Granger?" she asked in a perfect English accent

"Erm, yes?" Hermione looked up from her books

"Hello, I am Doctor Ulna," she said shaking Hermione's hand vigorously, "I have been assigned to you for this year…"

"Pardon?" Hermione did not know what she meant

"Well, someone nominates a student to be mentored by me every year," she explained. Hermione thought for a second,

"So basically you're a shrink and someone has told you that I need help cos I spend most of my spare time in a Library?" Hermione concluded. Doctor Ulna didn't say anything for a few seconds and Hermione thought she had offended her practice before she said,

"Yeah pretty much!" and laughed, "Hermione why don't you come with me…"

"Only if you tell me who nominated me!" Hermione asked deviously. Doctor Ulna laughed

"Matthew the janitor, he's feared of your loneliness lately," Hermione felt gratitude towards Matthew and smiled for him, "so will you come with me?" Doctor Ulna asked.

"Sure," Hermione smiled and gathered her things. She followed Doctor Ulna into a small side room with a desk, a chair behind it and a sofa like Hermione had seen in Muggle movies which people lie on and cry about their problems. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or not.

"Hermione, don't be nervous. Our sessions, if you accept them, will be one hour long either before or after your classes and they will be for one hour every week. They are designed to help you with things that are bothering you. If you get nominated you get help, simple as that." Doctor Ulna smiled, "I am only here if you want me to be,"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Okay, I accept," she smiled

"Brilliant!" Doctor Ulna smiled, "So let's start! What would you say is your biggest problem at the moment?"

Hermione immediately thought of Ron and Harry and why they were not talking to her, but we'll come to that later in the story.

"My two best friends are not talking to because I did a very idiotic thing concerning… boyfriends,"

"Plural, geez how many were there?" Doctor Ulna looked surprised, "Well however many there were I'd like you to make a list, a list of all the boyfriends, not silly little boyfriends, proper sexually active boyfriends,"

Hermione was taken aback, "and this is going to help me how?"

Doctor Ulna laughed again, "Do the list and you will see! That's all for today Hermione as this is only an introduction, same time next week?"

"Sure!" Hermione smiled, shook Doctor Ulna's hand and walked out with the idea of "The Boyfriend List" playing on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The List

Hermione's hand was aching after an hour's work of scribbling and re-writing. Finally she had the list! She had never realised how big this problem was until now. Her problem was seven. Seven men in the last seven months! It had suddenly caught up on Hermione.

In order of occurrence:

Ron Weasley (but he fucked me around)

George Weasley (but he was too jealous)

Fred Weasley (but he wouldn't put out, until I made him)

Percy Weasley (but he was a workaholic)

Charlie Weasley (but he wasn't bothered)

Bill Weasley (but he wanted too much)

This was it, seven people whom she had all genuinely felt something for; it just was unfortunate that they were all in the same family. Hermione Granger was not a bad person as I said, but she did have her flaws as many do, her flaw more fatal than others. She decided this would be a good time to let Ron and Harry know that she was starting fresh so she picked up some floo powder, stepped into the grate and shouted "number Twelve Grimmuald Place" and she vanished into a lick of green flames.

After shortness of breath and her chest feeling tightly compact she arrived in the grate in the kitchen. Ron and Harry were sitting at the dinner table with Ginny.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, standing up from pea soup.

"Ron, don't get mad!" Hermione said taking a step back and nearly falling into the grate. Ron's cheeks went as flaming red as his hair

"We don't want you here Hermione! You've… You've… Fucked everything up!"

"I know that Ron and I'm sorry, really I am, to all of you! But I came here to tell you that I'm getting help. I'm seeing a shrink at my college, if you care," There was a silence, Hermione looked around the room and wanted someone to say something before this got even more painful. Harry was fiddling with his nail, Ron was looking down at his mushy soup and Ginny was showing Hermione a blank face, "can someone please say something…"

Harry opened his mouth, "Wow…" he said looking dazed, "Hermione I would have thought you were the last person to see a shrink," Hermione looked around and realise that she should explain before she was some sort of saint

"I got nominated by the janitor at my university to see a shrink, he was worried about me because… well… No one really talks to me,"

"Karma," Ginny whispered under her breath and Ron jabbed her in the leg

"Basically what I've come here to say is that I'm sorry –,"

"It took you that long!?" Ginny exclaimed

"I wanted to give you space!" Hermione fought back

"Damn right cos I sure as hell don't want to speak to you!" Ginny got up from her chair and stormed out of the room

"Ginny!" Hermione called after her but the door was slammed in her face

"She'll come round Hermione," Harry said comfortingly, "Sit down? Would you like some soup?"

Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder and stared straight into the green muck

"How about I make something else?" Hermione asked, "I know you lot don't really cook," she said mixing the lumpy mixture around

"That would be great," Ron smiled

"Think of it as a way of starting to make things up to you," She smiled and got out ingredients to make five lasagnes.

Ron and Hermione roared with laughter.

"And… and…" Harry panted through short breaths, "Remember when…" but Harry could not contain his giggles, "Remember when Fred and George put puking pastels in Filtch's coffee and he spewed up all over Malfoy!" Once again Hermione and Ron nearly wet themselves.

"It still sounds as funny as it did when Fred and George told us in the common room!" Hermione giggled and soon the laughter died away and was replaced with an awkward silence.

"I better go see Ginny…" Harry said and left Ron and Hermione alone together.

They sat opposite each other for a while and smiled to themselves. It was a while before either of them said anything.

"Ron, I'm sorry…" Hermione whispered. Ron grabbed her hand and stroked it

"I know…" he smiled, "It's been hard but you did wrong and you know that…"

"I know, I know. And if there is anything I can do to help you or Harry or even Ginny then I will do it!"

"The thing with Ginny is, she's not being like this because she hates you, she's being like this because she loves you too much to see you destroy yourself, and yeah okay she proberly hates you a bit for you fucking around,"

"Don't!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's too embarrassing; it makes me want to cry," Hermione said putting her hands over her face. Ron pulled one of her hands down and held it in his.

"Hermione, you are not perfect, no matter how much to try, you will never be perfect. We are humans and humans make mistakes, why? Because they've not learnt yet. You need to learn about this, this is a lesson and if it means loosing friends then so be it. But true friends will forgive you okay?" Ron said wisely. Hermione smiled gratefully, "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Oh where to start!" Hermione giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ron Weasley (but he fucked me around)

"Well first of all there was Ron, ever since I saw him, ever since I first spoke to him there was something about him, something mysterious. I honestly never wanted to take my eyes of him for a moment, he was so ordinary, and I never expected that when I first went to Hogwarts,"

"Did you like being at Hogwarts?" Doctor Ulna asked

Hermione paused for a moment before answering.

"It was my home, I was a Muggle born witch and I knew that the world that was our world was my home, not the Muggle world. I know that even though my blood is Muggle, I in myself am not a Muggle, I am a witch,"

Doctor Ulna thought for a moment, "Carry on Hermione,"

"I never knew these feelings that I felt for him, I never realised what they were. I had always read books, about anything and everything, even love, especially love! But you don't feel like the characters feel, you don't really feel. You maybe understand what they're feeling or think you do but you never really know, never really understand until it hits you. I was young and undereducated which I suppose was ok being a 12 year old; I was supposed to be undereducated and foolish. I mistook loathing for loving and completely turned around the situation. These feelings I was feeling for him were supposed to make me happy, instead they made me feel stupid. I hated how he made me feel sometimes, I could never write it down like authors do, maybe they understand it more? Or maybe there is a perception of love? Maybe you can only ever really be in love if it comes within certain boundaries, like a category, a category of love and hate and I never realised which was which. I thought I knew what I was doing and although I cared for Ron as a friend, I thought I had it, I thought I had stopped these feelings and I felt better about myself, I supposed I thought I'd "got over him" , but subconsciously, subconsciously no. Deep down inside of me was dying because I knew he wasn't mine, and I never understood that until I had him. I never realised the pain that I had been going through until it wasn't there,"

"That's interesting, Hermione," and Doctor Ulna scribbled Hermione's monologue into note form on her pad, "when did it all start Hermione? Your relationship with Ron?"

"I always had a relationship with Ron; it became completely official in our last year at Hogwarts, we were together for 2 years while at Hogsmade College, but it ended,"

"Why did it end Hermione?" she asked, interested.

"It ended because he got a lot of interest from other girls throughout the whole of the two years at Hogsmade College, I heard rumours of him being unfaithful to me and although Harry tried to put my conscience at ease it was just too hard to handle,"

"Do you think Ron was unfaithful?"

"No, I don't think he was, but I was hurt and jealous and as I said, it was too hard, our relationship would never have survived I don't think,"

"Do you regret ending the relationship with Ron?"

Hermione paused, she knew her answer

"Everyday, I punish myself everyday for letting him go," a single tear trickled from down her face and onto her lap.

"And what happened after that?" Doctor Ulna asked, pushing forward, she saw this was upsetting Hermione

"After that I left Hogsmade College with my qualifications, I bought a flat with my best friend Ginny who was coming into her second year at Hogsmade and I applied for a place here at Hogsdon. I began my summer in the early June, I kept in touch with the Weasley family because of Ginny, and also Harry was close to them,"

"Did you keep in contact with Ron?"

"I only saw him when I went over to the Burrow, we never said more than two words to each other, our friendship had been tainted due to such a intimate relationship,"

"Did you loose your virginity to Ron?" Doctor Ulna knew this would be a tricky subject

"Yes, and I don't regret that in the slightest," Hermione answered truthfully

"Good," Again she scribbled something else down on her pad, "Carry on…"

"But the more time I spent at the Burrow, the more depressed I got. Just being there reminded me of everything I had lost, Ron. I couldn't escape, where would I go, the world which I loved so much was tainted, would I go back to the Muggle world? No! I couldn't possibly, I had a life here, and I had chosen to be here. I had no qualifications for the Muggle world at all, plus, I had just been accepted into Hogsdon,"

"So you stayed and tried to make your feelings go away,"

"Yes, I tried to block everything out and tell myself I was fine, and I did that fine for about a week until I had a huge outburst of emotion –,"

"Which was inevitable because of everything that had happened," Doctor Ulna finished

"Yes, yes exactly, I was alone at the Burrow making supper with Molly, but she had gone out to get some more ingredients and it just all came out, I knew people would be due home soon so I tried to control myself but I couldn't, I went and sat down on the sofa just cried. Then I heard the door open and I sat there still, trying to not make a sound,"

"Who was there?" Doctor Ulna asked, obviously getting excited about where the story was leading

"Well, that's when my encounters with George Weasley started,"

"Hermione, you know I never meat to hurt you?" Ron replied, looking straight into her eyes.

"I know you didn't Ron, I just had to tell you how I felt," Hermione said, wiping her eyes

"Are you okay?" Ron asked

"I'm fine, it's just a little emotional that's all, I've been storing it up for so long and I just feel… well I don't know what I feel to be honest Ron," Hermione blew her nose and sniffed for a while

"Are we okay?" Ron asked, "I mean, we're still going to be friends right?"

"If you want me to be your friend… not many people do…"

"Of course I do!" Ron said enthusiastically, "God Hermione, you made a mistake, yeah you shagged my brothers, big deal! I got Lavender knocked up! She had to go and have the _Abortio _charm put on her to get rid of it, poor thing; I'm not exactly perfect either,"

"I know Ron," Hermione smiled, "Thanks; you're being really cool about it all,"

"Hermione," Ron looked serious, "I *am* cool," and the both of them laughed,

"I'm going to get home, get an early night," Hermione declared

"Do you want me to come back with you and stay? So you're not alone?" Ron asked

"No thank you Ron, I think you need to stay with Ginny and Harry, they're both obviously very annoyed at me and I don't want them to be annoyed at you too,"

"They'll come round," Ron promised, "I will make sure of that,"

"Thanks Ron," Hermione whispered in his ear as they hugged, Ron kissed her cheek and handed her the floo powder pot, and away she went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

George Weasley (but he was too jealous)

"Well what happened with George Weasley?" Doctor Ulna asked

"After I had the huge emotional outburst, he comforted me, he made me feel good about myself, he's very caring, which was what I needed," Hermione explained

"Of course, he was someone who wasn't in the equation but was close enough to understand right?" Doctor Ulna said

"Exactly, and we just kissed, I was vulnerable and upset and he was a man and we just kissed, and for a time that was all,"

"But it went further?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Yes, but I wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't want to hurt Ron, I still loved Ron, I knew I did deep down but I didn't want to admit it. I cared for George, really I did, but I think we only had what we did so I could make myself feel better about Ron," Hermione said

"I understand what you mean, I think that all 5 of them were for one thing, and that was to get over Ron," Doctor Ulna concluded

Hermione thought for a moment, "I think you're right…" she said

"I think it's time for a mocha frappachino and a lot of tissues!" Doctor Ulna giggled, she pressed a button on a machine, "Sara, you know what to do,"

"I'm right on it Doctor!" Hermione heard Sara's voice come through the machine again.

"So, how long after you kissed did you do it with George?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Only a day or two, then when the Sunday lunch came, Harry had come back from visiting Teddy Lupin, he had not seen me for a while and to him the whole break up with Ron and I was still fresh, although it had actually dubbed down a bit," Hermione explained, "We all sat down for dinner and he kept giving me the eye, then he mouthed to me 'what's going on?' and I said 'what?' and he said 'you and Ron?' then as soon as we had finished he dragged me out into the garden and questioned me about Ron and then pudding came and we had to go back to the table, then he followed me upstairs and asked again but I refused to talk about the whole Ron situation to him, and again we had to go downstairs to clear the table and once again he confronted me, by this time George was fuming with jealousy,"

"Naturally," Doctor Ulna butted in

"Naturally," Hermione agreed, "and for the rest of the time that we were together it was hard to "act normal" because George was always pining for my attention,"

"Naturally," Doctor Ulna butted in again

"Naturally," Hermione sighed, "then it became too hard for us and we had no time together and what with him constantly confronting me whether I was having an affair with Harry or not, it was too hard,"

"Like it was with Ron?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Yes, but a different kind of hard…" Hermione thought

"How was it different? What is the definition of hard? Is there one? Or are there boundaries like you said about love, categories?"

"I don't know," Hermione laid down on the couch, "Hard as in, I didn't want to deal with it anymore, it was too… well… hard, there is no other word for it, it's the same word with different meanings, different kinds of meanings. Ron and I were in love, but things around us made it too hard for us. George made it hard for me, and I proberly made it hard for him too, so we made it hard ourselves,"

"I see," Doctor Ulna scribbled again, "So other people made your relationship with Ron hard, but you and George made it hard because …"

"Because we stopped thinking about each other and were only thinking about ourselves?"

"Exactly!" Doctor Ulna smiled and scribbled again

"Exactly…" Hermione looked bewildered

"Hermione you're making excellent progress!" Doctor Ulna grinned, "Are you feeling better within yourself?"

"A little, I've not really noticed," Hermione thought

"Ah and our mocha frappachinos have arrived!" Doctor Ulna exclaimed, seeing Sara push the door open with her bum carrying a tray.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione herself clambered out of the grate in the Grimmuald Place kitchen, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you Harry; I need to speak to you about all of this," Hermione pleaded, "Can I sit down?"

"Sorry, yeah sure," Harry said, baffled, "I just didn't expect to see you here,"

"I'm sorry it's a bit late, I've just got off work," Hermione sat down and Ginny walked in, she looked around, looked from Harry to Hermione and walked out again.

"She's not ready to talk to you yet," Harry explained

"I need to talk to her too Harry, we can't go on like this," Hermione began to get upset at her best friend's reaction

"I know, I know you do which is why I'm going to talk to her, but she's not ready yet," Harry said

"Hello Hermione," Ron came in and sat down with the pair of them

"Don't you think you should be with Ginny while we're talking?" Hermione asked

"No, no way Hermione I am not going in there with her!" Ron exclaimed

"Why what's happened?" Hermione asked

"I accidently used her toothbrush this morning and she went MENTAL!" Ron told

Harry and Hermione started to giggle a little bit.

"What do you have to tell me Hermione?" Harry asked

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry, for everything I've done, I'm seeing a shrink and I even went today and she encouraged me to come here tonight, I knew I had to come and apologise because you three are my family," Hermione explained, "I can't imagine living any more of my life without you three, the time you've not been by my side has been hell and I've wished everyday that I had done it differently,"

"I see," Harry pondered

"And…" Hermione took a gulp, "I punish myself everyday for letting you go Ron," and a tear formed in her eye

Ron looked taken aback but deep down Hermione thought he knew, he took her hand in his.

"I've come to beg for forgiveness Harry; I never meant to hurt you or anyone,"

"Ok," Harry smiled

"Ok? W-W-What do you mean ok? Just ok?" Hermione asked frantic

"Just ok –,"

"What?!"

"Just ok…" Harry smiled, "That's ok, we're ok, everything's… ok,"

"Are you sure!?" Hermione thought she was dreaming

"I'm sure!" Harry laughed

"Really?!" Hermione got up off her seat

"Really! Really!" Harry got up too and went to hug her, and to Hermione that felt amazing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fred Weasley (but he wouldn't put out, until I made him)

"Well I guess that was the reaction you'd been hoping for!" Doctor Ulna smiled a week later after Hermione had told her of the encounter with Harry.

"So that's Ron and Harry done, now you just need to speak to everyone else," Doctor Ulna scribbled

"Everyone else? What do you mean everyone else?" Hermione asked, startled

"Well, obviously you have to apologise to everyone," Doctor Ulna said, not looking up from her notepad

Hermione had honestly not even thought for a moment about apologising to everyone else, which sounded pretty selfish. She'd only really cared about Ron, Harry and Ginny. She was just glad that everything had died down and people weren't bombarding her with howlers anymore. But Hermione knew she had to face up to it all.

"So who was after George?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Fred,"

"And he was twin to George, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, she felt very, very guilty.

"Did Fred know about the affair with George?" Doctor Ulna asked

"No, no one did until I told them, until everything came out," it still embarrassed Hermione to this day

"But obviously, Fred knew something was up, right?" Doctor Ulna stated, taking a sip from her mocha frappachino, "I mean he was George's twin, obviously, twins have a connection, one that is beyond words, when a twin is sad the other twin is sad,"

"I understand," Hermione said, and she did.

"Ok, tell me about it…" Doctor Ulna smiled, "Shoot!"

"No one knew about the affair with George, it was a complete secret, I think Fred did suspect something because he kept asking me why Harry kept taking me away at the Sunday dinner," Hermione explained

"Oh of course, he was proberly concerned for you, and obviously concerned about what was going on in his house," Doctor Ulna speculated

"Yes, I think that was proberly it," Hermione agreed, "Fred took me away and confronted me about everything, I never told him about George, I just told him that Harry wanted to talk to me about Ron. Fred got flustered and annoyed with me because he knew I was lying. He got angry and because the cupboard was so small we both fell and got forced onto each other, he kissed me and he made no attempt to stop it,"

"Maybe he was vulnerable himself?" Doctor Ulna thought out loud, out of the blue

"I didn't think really…"

"Maybe he saw his twin in distress which then caused him distress?" Doctor Ulna raised her eyebrow knowingly

"I really didn't think Doctor, I was just thinking about defending myself…" Hermione said wearily

"Or were you just thinking about yourself?" Doctor Ulna asked. Hermione was silent, "I know this war was a huge deal for you, I know many people have died, I know that its proberly the hardest thing you've gone through and that's ok. You are not a bad person Hermione, you are not! But if you reflect on your actions, even though you cared about each of the boys you were with, really, it was for to, you make yourself feel better. If it was to make yourself feel better about the war or about Ron, either way you must understand that Hermione," Doctor Ulna explained

"I understand," Hermione said, quite taken aback

"Good," said Doctor Ulna, "I'm glad because if you hadn't, we'd have been in a pickle," she smiled.

"Doctor," Hermione started, "You don't judge me do you?" she asked

"Hermione, it's my job not to judge," Doctor Ulna smiled looking up from her papers

"It's just…" Hermione wiped her eyes

"Hermione, before you get yourself worked up we need to talk about Fred," Doctor Ulna said calmly

"Right," Hermione understood, blowing her nose

"So, after you kissed, what happened?" Doctor Ulna asked

"For a few days I sent him signals," Hermione explained

"What signals?" Doctor Ulna smiled

"Like, flirting, like giving him the eye," Hermione giggled, "but he kept ignoring me," her face fell, "I think he just wanted to pretend that nothing went on in the cupboard,"

"Why do you think that was?" Doctor Ulna asked, pressing the button on her intercom marked "mocha frappachinos and tissues" which went through to Sara

"Because of George?" Hermione asked

"Exactly," Doctor Ulna smiled and scribbled down on a piece of paper, "Don't you think that Fred felt guilty for kissing you? He obviously felt something for you or he'd have stopped it but seeing as he didn't he must've felt something," Doctor Ulna said thanking Sara for the mocha frappachinos and tissues.

"I think he did," Hermione said taking a sip.

"Did you make love?" Doctor Ulna asked, flicking through her papers again

"Yes," Hermione answered sheepishly, "We did… eventually,"

"Eventually?" Doctor Ulna asked, freezing her place in the papers.

"Yes, well, it took a while and I spoke to my best friend Ginny about it, I didn't tell her about George but she did know that I "wanted to get back at Fred so needed something sexual to tease him about" that was my cover up,"

"That's quite good actually!" Doctor Ulna laughed, "I must try that one!"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "It worked aswell, she told me that George told her that Fred had always had a fetish for girls dressing up in maid's outfits," Doctor Ulna smiled, "I thought that if I go through with it, we might sleep together, and we did,"

"Did you genuinely feel something for Fred?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Yes," Hermione said, wiping her eyes, "But it was only lust, Ron was love, George was kindness and caring,"

"And that's what they all stood for in your eyes?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "And so we made love, after that Fred got worried and said he didn't think this was right, so we decided never to make love again, or kiss, even though there was this undeniable chemistry between us, even he knew that," she encountered, "And also, Percy walked in on Fred and I… going at it," she smiled shyly

Doctor Ulna let out a roar of laugher and wiped away her tears. The she resumed.

"Tell me Hermione," Doctor Ulna slurped her last bit of her frappachino, "Which of these Weasley brothers was your first time?"

"Ron," she said, "Back at Hogwarts, in the room of requirement," Hermione recalled, "and I don't regret it one bit," she smiled

"Did you know your name in Greek means "messenger"?" Doctor Ulna asked

"No, I didn't," Hermione was baffled, "Is it really messenger?"

"Yes, so now you must go, and you must go to Grimmuald Place and you must talk to Ginny, your best friend, you must be a messenger," Doctor Ulna smiled, and she did

Hermione arrived on the steps on Grimmuald place and took a deep breathe, letting the fresh London air fill her lungs, she exhaled. She knew that it would be harder to be forgiven by Ginny than anyone; Ginny was fiery and headstrong and was very hard to convince that you were sorry, truly sorry. She knocked on the door; Hermione had decided to go for a subtle approach rather than bursting into the kitchen through floo powder. Ron opened the front door and looked at her, a huge smiled appeared across his face. He pulled her into a large embrace and Hermione was sure she felt him smell her hair. They both pulled away.

"She's upstairs…" Ron said, leading her in

"Who?" Hermione asked, surprised at Ron's reaction

"Ginny," Ron smiled, "I know you're here to see her, Mione, I know you babe," he smiled and waltzed into the kitchen to sit with Harry.

Hermione started up the stairs, and looked in every room for Ginny, finally she found her. She was sitting on her bed writing in what seemed like a journal, she rapped on the door and pushed it open slightly.

"Ginny," she choked back the tears. Ginny turned around and looked at her, she almost smiled but looked away again

"What do you want Hermione?" she asked sourly

"I have come to ask for forgiveness," Hermione said, stepping into the room, "I know what I did was wrong and I know I should never have done it but I did, and I never meant to hurt anyone but I am only human Ginny and humans make mistakes," she pleaded

"I know, but you hurt all of us Hermione, our family will never be the same because of what you did!" Ginny got up from her seat

"I know I know and coming here proberly wasn't the best idea but you have to know that I am sorry, I am truly sorry for everything and that I beg for your forgiveness," Hermione cried out, "I don't know what else to say, or what to do to make it better, but if I can make it better I will!"

"Nothing! Nothing can make it better Hermione! You've fucked up this time!" Ginny screamed at her

"Ginny! I'm here to apologise, I know nothing will be the same but …" she stopped and broke down in tears. Ginny looked at her for a few seconds but it felt like minutes before the familiar ginger freckled arms wrapped around her and the coconut smelling ginger hair fell down beside her.

"I miss your friendship Hermione, and I think I forgive you," she smiled

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione sobbed

"Come on," Ginny wiped away her tears, "Let's go down and have some dinner…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Percy Weasley (but he was a workaholic)

"Brother number four!" Doctor Ulna said, turning to a new page on her notebook

"Don't!" Hermione covered her face in her hands

"I'm just kidding," Doctor Ulna giggled, "I understand this encounter with Percy was, well, rather embarrassing,"

"Yes," Hermione went red, "I told you, when I was speaking about Fred, that he walked in on us while we were –,"

"Shagging like rabbits," Doctor Ulna finished. Both her and Hermione burst into laughter, "So, begin," Doctor Ulna said once they had finished.

"After Percy walked in on me and Fred he asked me what the hell I was doing messing around with Fred after the whole Ron thing, he didn't know about George," Hermione explained

"I see," Doctor Ulna replied, doing some scribbling.

"I told him that it was a one time thing, which was true because Fred had said to me that we must never have sex again because of Ron, which I agreed to and that was that," Hermione said, "Percy had to go to work shortly after that, so I agreed to have him come over and we would talk,"

"About?" Doctor Ulna looked up

"Well he just said 'how about I come over for a chat?' and I just said okay," Hermione shrugged, "so he did he came over we chatted, I told him about Ron, not George that was a secret, and about how Fred and I had slept together just once, then he kissed me,"

"He kissed you?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Yes, he kissed me," Hermione repeated

"You didn't kiss him?" Doctor Ulna reiterated, "He definitely kissed you?"

"Yes," Hermione said exasperated, Doctor Ulna then silently wrote on her pad

"Carry on," she looked up

"Then the kiss got more passionate," Hermione resumed, "I could see it would go somewhere so I said we should stop and wait and take it slowly at least if it was actually going to go somewhere,"

"Good move," Doctor Ulna smiled

"But I realised what I was doing was wrong," Hermione said solemnly, "So I had Percy come over in the evening after work to talk it over,"

"Talk what over?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Talk over what was happening, because I didn't want to start a relationship with Percy, he just kissed me and I thought that if it was actually going to go anywhere then he should at least know everything,"

"Like, what he was letting himself in for?" Doctor Ulna smiled

"I guess," Hermione thought, "But I was prepared to trust him, but he did not come,"

"Come?" She questioned, "As in come sexually?"

Hermione laughed, "No, no, no, he wouldn't come over after work, he was always working late at night and was too busy, after a week I told him there was no chance of anything more than acquaintance if he couldn't put his work down for a second,"

"So you cut off all ties with Percy?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Yes, completely, I think that was the most sensible thing I've done recently, I wasn't going to set myself up for heartbreak, especially with a man who loved his work more than his woman,"

"No," Doctor Ulna agreed, "I think that was right. Do you think it would have gone anywhere?"

"Percy and I?" Hermione thought, "No, it was right to stop it when I did, a girl like him isn't good for a guy like him, I don't think,"

"Perhaps not," Doctor Ulna shuffled some papers

"He said it wasn't over, he said that we were "on a break" and he wanted to get the worst of his work over and done with and then we would talk,"

"I see, so they relationship wasn't officially over?" Doctor Ulna asked

"It wasn't a relationship," Hermione confirmed, "We were like in limbo, we were more seeing each other,"

"I see," Doctor Ulna scribbled on her pad again; Hermione knew the next part of her journey would not be pretty

Hermione's lungs expanded as she took in a large breath of icy cold air. She stood on the cobbles of Diagon Alley, it wasn't like it used to be, it seemed a bruised place. Hermione walked up the hill a little further towards the orange painted shop which seemed to be glowing and it seemed as though the red 'WWW' was sparkling. She ignored the closed sign and pushed open the door, the bell jingled as she entered. Hermione felt as though her heart had stopped as she saw two familiar red heads at the foot of the shop, stocking up the shelves for tomorrow's sale.

Hermione cleared her throat, neither twin looked up, "Fred, George," she said quietly. As they both looked around she instantly distinguished one from the other, at this, her eyes brimmed with tears. Fred spoke first.

"Hermione, hey," he said but the carried on stacking the shelves

"Hello," George said without looking at her, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

"I've come to apologise," Hermione said immediately. Both of the twins stopped dead and looked at each other

"Apologise? To us?" Fred asked

"Yes Fred, apologise," Hermione wiped her eyes subtly

"For?" George looked at her wide eyed

"For everything, for being such a …" she stopped to think of an appropriate word

"Slut?" Fred laughed and with that Hermione burst into tears, "No, no, no, I was kidding!" Fred hurried to her side and cradled the sobbing girl, "I didn't mean that Hermione, I was joking," Hermione wiped her eyes

"No, no Fred, you're right," She agreed, "I was a slut, I was a complete and utter slut. I should have never have done what I did Fred,"

"No you're right," George butted in, "you should never have done what you did 'Mione, but you did, didn't you?"

"I know George I know and I'm sorry, really I am,"

"I know 'Mione, we know you're sorry, and we forgive you," George smiled, and rubbing his hands up her arms comfortingly

"Why?" Hermione's bottom lip quivered

"Because you're human, humans make mistakes, Me and Fred have made loads in our time," George explained, "sure, you fucked everyone around, but someone is going to fuck you around one day,"

"Well they did," Fred laughed, "I mean Ron,"

"Yeah, maybe all of this was just a subconscious way of getting back at Ron," George wondered, "He did fuck you around pretty badly,"

"I dunno about getting back," Hermione said sniffing, "But I do long for him still, I know I do and if he were ever to take me back, baring in mind the chances would proberly would be zero after this huge fucking mistake,"

"What was that?" Fred asked

"You and your brothers!" Hermione exclaimed. Both of them laughed

"Hermione don't worry, everything will be fine," Fred said hugging her

"We forgive you," George smiled and they embraced in a three-way hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Charlie Weasley (but he wasn't bothered)

"Brother number five!" Doctor Ulna smiled and Hermione dabbed her eyes and laughed, "Did you mean to go up in age or did it just go like that?"

"I suppose, as I was maturing as a person, I wanted a more mature person to have a relationship with me," Hermione said, finishing up her mocha frappachino, she had taken quite a liking to them. She knew they would always remind her of her shrink appointments, "I'm getting quite good at this metaphorical shit," Hermione giggled, slightly high from the caffeine

Doctor Ulna giggled, "Good job you finished your frappachino, I would not recommend many more caffeine!" she smiled, "So, tell me about Charlie,"

"He was proberly the brother I was most physically attracted to after Ron, then proberly Fred and George," Hermione started, "because, obviously, they look the same," she laughed, "Charlie had just got back from Romania where he works, while I was waiting around for Percy to actually leave his office at some point, Charlie took an interest in me,"

"Which made you feel good right, while no one was paying you any attention, especially someone who you were potentially having a relationship with," Doctor Ulna explained

"Right," Hermione agreed, "You're proberly right, I did like the fact that Charlie took an interest in me,"

"Maybe it might have made Percy jealous, maybe at the prospect of loosing you it might have made him come crawling out of his office," Doctor Ulna stated

"Maybe," Hermione pondered, "My relationship with Charlie, however short it was, it was really only a few days, it was completely physical. We first started flirting back at forth at the Burrow, but subtly, we didn't want to cause a scene, well I know I certainly didn't," Hermione blew her nose, "After that there was a Ministry scare, Auther Weasley had to be called in and Charlie offered to escort me home, Percy was obviously already at the Ministry," Doctor Ulna smiled, "So instead of apparating, we walked, I had never really seen much of Charlie, only at Christmas's at the Burrow and even then he was either talking to Fred and George about business prospects or playing wizard chess with Bill or trying to chat up Fleur much to Bill's amusement,"

"Fleur is…?"

"Oh FUCK!" Hermione put her head in her hands, "that just reminded me of something else that comes next in the story!"

"What?" Doctor Ulna asked, "What comes next?"

"You'll find out in our next session," Hermione explained, "Big, big, big mistake!"

"Right," Doctor Ulna scribbled away, "Carry on!"

"So, I never really saw much of Charlie, I had always matured and grown a lot more every time he saw me, I guess this time it was just lust at first sight!" She shrugged, "He walked back to my little flat that I had which I shared with Ginny but she was staying at the Burrow over Christmas. We walked and talked and I told him everything, and he told me everything and we sat and chatted and drank wine at my flat and we ended up having sex," Hermione smirked, "I know it's nothing to smile about but oh Charlie was gorgeous!"

"I bet he was!" Doctor Ulna smiled

"But obviously something had to ruin it didn't it, Percy walked in on us and he obviously wanted to know some answers, Charlie who had been oblivious to anything going on got all the answers and stormed off, he went back to Romania the next day. Percy declared that he wanted nothing more to do with me and he must've been crazy to ever have thought I had changed," Hermione began to cry.

"Hermione, did you not learn from your mistakes?" Doctor Ulna asked, "You weren't in a safe situation,"

"No, I wasn't" Hermione agreed, "but I wasn't thinking, I couldn't help myself, I just, I wanted him right there and then,"

"What about Percy?" Doctor Ulna asked, "Was he heartbroken?"

"Nothing to be heartbroken about," Hermione said shrugging, "Everyone from the Weasley family hated me when they found out,"

"So you lost everyone?" Doctor Ulna asked, "That's sad Hermione, but whose fault was it?"

"No-one's but my own," Hermione answered dabbing her eyes

"You know now what to do don't you, even though you have righted the wrongs with everyone else you must now talk to Percy, we know he works for the Ministry of Magic and you must go to him and apologise for your actions, and the hurt you caused him," Hermione nodded as she understood, "Everything will fall back into place Hermione and remember actions speak louder than words, instead of a phone call or a letter or a telegram or an e-mail, you must go to your victims and talk to them, I know you're already ecstatic about reconciling your relationship with Harry and Ginny and most of all Ron," Hermione blushed

"Yes, I have to admit," She giggled like a small child

"Your heart belongs to him doesn't it?" Doctor Ulna asked, "It always does, you never stop loving your first love,"

"No," Hermione agreed, "Quite right,"

"And you still love him?" Doctor Ulna smiled knowingly as she poured a glass of water

"Of course I do," Hermione sighed, "I've always loved him, I always will,"

"And you must do what is right by him," Doctor Ulna raised an eyebrow

"Yes, of course I must," Hermione replied

"Then you must talk to Percy," Doctor Ulna said coolly, "Go to the Ministry tonight and talk to him,"

Hermione knew this was coming, "I will, I will," she said determined, and she knew she will.

Stepping into the big red telephone box that was the visitor's entrance for the Ministry, she took her badly misspelt badge "Hurmioni Granga" she cringed as she pinned it above her left breast. She knew the person distributing the badges was dyslexic, although no one in the wizarding world knew what that was. In the wizarding world you get sent to St Mungo's with a bad case of Wibblehand syndrome, you are kept in overnight and a number of charms and enchantments are placed upon your hand but they always say it's almost definitely incurable, if only they knew. Hermione snapped back into reality when she heard the ding in the red telephone box "Thank you for using the visitors entrance at the Ministry of Magic, have a nice day!" Hermione cringed at the tone of her voice, it was so cliché. She stepped out, it was only 4 a clock but people weren't leaving for home yet, so she had time, she looked for his name on the billboard and took a lift to level 3. Again she stepped out and looked around; suddenly she saw the familiar ginger hair cut saw in one of the cubicles. She walked over to him and stood next to him, it was a while before he noticed her.

"Shit!" He looked up and saw her; it took him a while to register her face she thought.

"Percy, I –,"

"Hermione," they both stopped, "Hermione I know why you're here, I have been writing to Ginerva,"

"She hates it when she's called that," Hermione muttered under her breath

"Well it's a good job she isn't here to hear it then," Percy said, "I have been writing to her because I've been thinking a lot about you recently, I wrote to ask if you were okay, I haven't seen you since I… I… saw you with Charlie,"

"I'm sorry," she interjected, "I really am Percy, I was foolish and I was a horrible, vulnerable, fragile person which I know is no excuse! But I wanted to tell you, I've been seeing a shrink, to help me," Hermione wondered if the words had actually come out of her mouth they were so rushed.

"I know I know and it's been a while, Fred and George are fine which is good,"

"Yes, I've spoken to them,"

"Charlie has gone back to Romania," Percy explained

"I have yet to speak to him, I am thinking of writing a letter to him though, after my next shrink appointment, I need some advice on what to say really,"

"That would be wise, I think," Percy said awkwardly, "Ginny is so relieved you two are friends again, she also tells me you and Ron are close again,"

"We've been talking, yes, I've been having dinner at Grimmuald Place, catching up really," Percy pulled her into an embrace that she wasn't expecting

"Let's just all leave it behind us now Hermione, I've done stupid things too and I know what it's like to be hated, I mean I didn't talk to my family for 2 years for god's sake!" they both laughed, "I know what you're going through and I know you never meant to hurt anyone, so I want to make this a little bit easier for you,"

"Thank you Percy, honestly, I owe you," Hermione smiled

"Don't mention it," Percy smiled back


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bill Weasley (but he wanted too much)

"So, by this time everyone I ever loved and called family, hates me," Hermione explained, "The Weasley's hated me, Harry hated me, everybody,"

"And yet you had to go one step further" Doctor Ulna said logging into her computer, "Why Hermione?"

"I guess, I knew I had buggered everything up, nothing mattered to me anymore," Hermione shrugged

"So, where does the story take you now Hermione?" Doctor Ulna asked

"I was asked to leave the Burrow by Molly and Auther and never to return again," Hermione said sadly, "It broke my heart because after loosing my parents in the final battle, the Weasley's were the only family I had,"

"That's sad," Doctor Ulna consoled her, "But don't you think you bough it upon yourself Hermione?"

"Yes I did, and it's proberly because I was experiencing emotional problems because of all I had lost in the war, Ron and I could not cope and that just proberly added to everything,"

"It proberly did Hermione, and it's okay to be vulnerable and it's okay to have problems emotionally and it's okay to want to be loved by people, but don't you see, you were going the wrong way about it and you can learn from it, and now you're doing something about it," Doctor Ulna explained

"Yes, and I thank Matthew for this too, for this opportunity," Hermione smiled

"So, resume your story Hermione,"

"Well, after Ginny found out everything we had a blazing row and she left, I tried to pay my rent but I simply couldn't without Ginny's help, I would have tried to get in another flat mate but when word got out about what had happened I simply couldn't find anyone who wanted to lodge with me," Hermione looked sad, "So I had to live on the streets"

"Oh my god that's awful!" Doctor Ulna exclaimed

"It was, I created a small shelter down an alley way, I was going into public toilets to wash and bought cheap food with the money I was given begging," Hermione recalled, "And then one day, while I was sitting on the streets, I met Bill Weasley and we chatted for a while and he invited me back to Shell Cottage, where he lives. He gave me food and washed my clothes and gave me a warm bed to sleep in and eventually…"

"You had an affair with Bill?" Doctor Ulna asked

"Yes, he said I "owed" him and I agreed, he mentioned to me that his and Fleur's marriage was breaking and I suppose I became his mistress after a while, I stayed with Bill and Fleur for a month and they fixed me up with everything I needed until Ginny walked in on me and Bill going at it, when Fleur came home everything came out and I was thrown out of Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's marriage had hit rock bottom,"

"Hermione, that's shocking!" Doctor Ulna said, glugging her mocha frappachino

"And that's when I began to turn my life around, I knew right then that I couldn't do this anymore, I had hurt everyone too much, I got myself a flat I could afford and now I live alone, also I got a job. Then you came along and I've been seeing you now for a while and I really believe you've helped me," Hermione smiled

"And sad as it may sound, this is your last session with me Hermione, it's been a pleasure and it's been a wonderful process and I really feel you've benefitted from me work," Doctor Ulna smiled back

"I have," Hermione agreed, "but what do I do now?" she asked

"You must go to Shell Cottage, as scary as that sounds because Fleur sounds a scary lady, you need to work your magic, not literally!" Doctor Ulna laughed, "But you must talk to Bill and Fleur and try and rebuild what you destroyed,"

"I will," Hermione promised, "what about Charlie?"

"Obviously, Charlie is in Romania, so you must write to him, even if you don't get a reply, hopefully he'll read it and not throw it away,"

"Thank you Doctor, you've been fantastic, I could not thank you enough," Hermione got up from her chair and hugged Doctor Ulna tightly

"That's quite alright Hermione, I hope everything works out for you, I really do, you're a good person, you just lost your way a little bit," Doctor Ulna smiled and showed Hermione the door

"Goodbye Doctor, I owe you," Hermione said opening the door

"Don't mention it Hermione," and with the Doctor Ulna and Hermione parted ways

Hermione sat at her desk in her flat with a quill in her hand. Einstein was getting impatient; he was sitting on the windowsill waiting to deliver the letter which Hermione hadn't written yet, although 30 screwed up drafts lay in balls at the bottom of her waste paper bin.

'Dear Charlie

She paused

'I've been meaning to write to you for a while and every time I've put it off it's become increasingly harder to start. I don't know quite what to say, I don't think I ever really did Charlie. But, I'm going to try now. I want to say sorry, I know that sorry doesn't quite cover it but what else can I do? If I could turn back time and change all of this I would, I would do anything to change the past. What I did was wrong, and I'm getting help, I've been to see a shrink for the past couple of weeks and I've come to realise that the reason I did what I did is because I was experiencing emotional problems, my janitor recommended me to a shrink and I took them up on the offer, I'm writing to you to beg for your forgiveness Charlie.

God bless,

Hermione Granger.'

Walking up the cracked path of Shell Cottage inhaled and huge gulp of sea air. Also, she looked out onto the view that looked almost picture perfect. This would proberly be the last time she would ever visit Shell Cottage. She rapped on the blue wooden door three times and footsteps could be heard on the other side. Her heart was beating heavily against her rib cage. She didn't know if it was Bill for Fleur she was going to be answered to and she really hoped it wasn't the latter. But unfortunately it was.

"What are you doing here 'Ermione?"

"I've come to sort things out Fleur, and to apologize, profusely," Hermione said, as the salty air whipped her face. Fleur looked sceptical

"Come in," she said and showed Hermione into the lounge.

"Are you and Bill still together?" Hermione asked, her cheeks reddening

"No, although we live together, we lead separate lives," the door slammed shut suddenly and in came Bill. He looked from Fleur to Hermione, his face as white as a sheet.

"Hermione," he stuttered, "What are you doing here?" his voice croaked

"I've come to get you two back together," and Hermione was sure she saw a small smile crack across his face

"Ok, shoot," Bill said putting down his briefcase on the table

"Don't you remember how good you two are together? You two got married because you're in love! I've never seen two people more compatible than you two! And you're going to let a little slut like me ruin that! So what you two went through a blip and I know I didn't exactly help but who doesn't have ups and downs in the relationship?"

"Well, you slept with my husband!" Fleur exclaimed

"Yep, I remember that Fleur but we all make mistakes and I've been seeing a shrink about mine, I've been experiencing emotional problems,"

"You've been experiencing emotional problems! What about me? My husband cheated on me with his brother's ex!" Fleur went crazy

"I know Fleur and I'm sorry for that, I was wrong and I don't deny what I did," Hermione confirmed, "But you can't deny, you love Bill," Fleur was suddenly silenced and looked in Bill's direction, "And Bill, you can't deny you love Fleur," Bill was also silenced.

"It's true," Bill said quietly

"And Bill, you hurt Fleur, but Fleur you're going to hurt Bill too, in little ways you might not mean to, and sometimes you will mean to, as horrible as it sounds. And Bill is going to hurt you again Fleur and you both are going to have to deal with it –," but before Hermione could finish Bill and Fleur had rushed over and slammed their lips against each other, and with that Hermione slipped out quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A New Life

Rolling over in her bed Hermione was shattered, she was glad it was a Saturday and that she didn't have to get up too early. She climbed out of the shower after washing and flicked the kettle on. She heard a familiar crack from the living room and she followed it to see who had apparated into her lounge. She saw the familiar red hair of Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" she exclaimed as she brushed her wet hair out of her eyes, hitching her towel around her underarms.

"Hi," he smiled, hugging her tightly

"Careful or I'll loose my towel," she laughed, "So, how are you?" she smiled eagerly

"I'm great thanks, how are you?" He replied, not taking his eyes off her

"Better thank you, I wrote to Charlie, got Bill and Fleur back together, I'm just sorting everything out," She told him

"I think you've forgotten one thing?" He gazed at her seducingly, Hermione's heart thudded

"What was that?" she gulped, her stomach lurching

"Us," He moved in closer to her

"No, I hadn't forgotten," she grinned as his head leaned into hers. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. Hermione turned round to see a breathless Einstein holding a letter in his pouch, "Oh Merlin! It's Charlie's reply, I think…" Hermione let Einstein in as he collapsed on the table; she ripped open the envelope and read aloud so Ron could hear.

'Dear Hermione,

I've been thinking a lot about you while I've been away and believe me when I first left for Romania some of the things I wanted to say to you weren't pleasant, but I've calmed down now and realised what you've had to deal with. I believe I was a little insensitive when I saw you. I found I was incredibly attracted to you and that little skirt you were wearing and to be honest all I wanted to do was get in it. I think I forgot my manners for a bit.

I completely and wholeheartedly accept your apology. I hope you and Ron will be able to sort things out. See you at Christmas 

Charlie.'

"Well that's a bonus," Ron spoke first

"Yeah, I'm glad," Hermione said

"So," Ron broke the silence looking at her, "have we sorting things out?"

"I think so," Hermione smiled and they kissed a passionate kiss, one that had been longing to leave Hermione's lips for months. Ron carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, and the next bit of the story is not for anyone to know.

Sitting at the table with their hands and fingers entwined around each other they spent many hours talking and catching up. Hermione told Ron about work and her shrink appointments, Ron told of his encounters at Grimmuald Place with Harry and Ginny.

"Talking of Grimmuald Place, 'Mione," Ron started, sipping his Butterbeer, "I was thinking, how about you come and live with us?"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "I would hate to intrude,"

"It would not be intruding!" Ron answered, "Plus this place is too big for you Hermione, I would be surprised if it wasn't too expensive for you,"

"No, actually, I can afford it!" Hermione replied defensively

"Yes but," Ron said, moving into her, "If you came and lived at Grimmuald Place with me, you could have the extra money?"

"M-move in to Grimmuald Place?" Hermione stuttered, "With you?"

"Yeah,"

"And what would I do with the extra money?" She asked

"Maybe, we could buy a nice house of our own?" Ron shrugged

Hermione grinned the biggest grin she could muster.

Packing things into boxes and labelling things 'bedroom' 'kitchen' 'bathroom' Hermione sat in her living room with ductape and scissors. She couldn't believe after all this time her and Ron were definitely getting back together and even moving in together. She was glad to have her friends back and even more delighted to have Ron back. She thought of Doctor Ulna and what she was doing now. She missed her appointments with her. Hermione had finished University and obviously excelled in her chosen degree. She also had to write to St Mungo's, which was on her list of things to do before moving out, along with clean the cooker for the next inhibiters and wash the windows.

She knew that there was one more thing she had to do today which she hadn't dared write down on her list of things to do. She couldn't even think of it, she just knew she had to do it. She had to speak to Molly, she had to apologise for everything, like she had done to her sons and daughter. She had bought shame upon her family and her sons and if anyone deserved an apology it was Molly, for all she had done for Hermione, and this was how she repaid her. No, she would go and see Molly.

Hermione chose to get to the Burrow by apparation, she landed neatly before the end of the garden. She did not go by floo powder as she did not want to intrude; now she felt like an outsider. She rapped on the door and awaited an answer; soon enough, Molly appeared before her.

"Molly, hi,"

"Hello, Hermione," Molly said with cold eyes

"I was wondering if I may talk to you?" Hermione asked politely

"Ok," Molly said simply and let Hermione in. Both of them sat at the wooden table, staring at each other, Molly could tell Hermione's eyes were full of sorrow, "why are you here Hermione?" she asked

"I've come to apologise," she said quietly, Hermione knew Molly had a temper, "but before you say anything please hear me out!" she said quickly as Molly mouth opened to protest, "I've come here to apologise," she repeated, "what I did was wrong, I know that, I've been seeing a shrink these last few weeks, to help me. I've patched everything up I promise you, Ron and I are getting back together, I went to the shop and spoke to Fred and George, I went to the Ministry and spoke to Percy, I wrote to Charlie in Romania, I got a reply this morning," she said handing over the letter to Molly, "And I got Bill and Fleur back together,"

Molly sighed, "I can't help saying this is impressive," she said handing the letter back after she had read it

"If I could change what I did, I would, I would have never ended it with Ron, I knew what I had to do and I did it Molly, I will do anything to be accepted back into this family, because I love you all more than I can say, you are truly my family, as Harry is my brother and Ginny my sister,"

Molly smiled, "I can't promise it'll happen instantly, but I know you're on the right track Hermione,"

Both women looked at each other and hugged emotionally.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Epilogue

A mass of children ran circles around her feet. Hermione counted them, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Little Molly, Lucy, Little Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, her own children, James, Albus, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and Teddy, 15 children! Poor Molly, having to cook for all these children! And 12 of them being her own grandchildren, not to mention having to cook for their parents, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Rolf, Her and Ron and not to mention Charlie who was still are charming as ever and yes, still a bachelor.

Hermione felt a tugging on her skirt and looked down to see Hugo, her son, sucking his thumb cutely

"Mamma," he said through his teeth

"Come here, baby," she said picking him up and kissing his freckly nose. He giggled and flung his arms around his mother.

"Hey little man," Ron said from behind her and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. Both of them looked over to where Rose was sitting with Lysander, hitting each other playfully and wrestling each other to the floor, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled, 'like mother like daughter' Hermione thought, and kissed her husband passionately.

"Look Ron," Hermione said, putting Hugo down and he crawled away towards Lily who was giggling affectionately at him, both of them with fiery auburn hair

"Yes, darling," he answered, his arms wrapped around her waist

"You don't think I'm still a slut do you?" she asked, wiping some sugar away from the corners of his mouth from the doughnut he ate earlier with her thumb.

"I never thought you were, babe," he smiled, kissing her thumb gently

Hermione was taken aback, "you didn't?" she asked, shocked

"No, I just thought you were someone who had lost their way, looking for someone to love them,"

"Good job you stepped up then!" Hermione giggled

"I did," Ron replied, kissing her forehead, "We just never really realised it," he smiled.

Ron let go and walked over to the bar to get them both a drink, where Charlie was serving. Hermione felt a sense of completion, like she had jumped the barrier or had just won a gold medal at the Olympics, not that anyone at the Burrow except from her knew what the Olympics is! She felt as though all was right with the world, and though nothing could change that. She had two beautiful children with her childhood sweetheart. George, Percy and Bill were also married with kids, she was happy for them, even more so for Bill has she knew now that he and Fleur were truly happy with each other. Not that Fleur had completely forgiven her, but neither had Molly, Hermione thought. She looked over to Molly at the sink, scrubbing away. Hermione weaved and stepped through the children around her and took the dishcloth from Molly's hand.

"I'll do it Molly," she said, "You go and relax, it's Christmas after all,"

Molly smiled at her, like she'd just seen one of her own children graduate, "Thank you Hermione, you're a good girl," she beamed and walked towards George, who since Fred's death at the final battle, had been looking a bit lost. Luckily, Angelina was there to make patch it up, well some of it.

Hermione had attended Fred's funeral which she found ever so traumatic. She wasn't even that close to Fred after their affair but even so she still felt she had unfinished business with him.

Later that day, Hermione visited Fred's grave, right at the bottom of the garden at the Burrow. She sat down next to the gray headstone and traced the engraved lettering.

'Frederick Weasley'

'I told you I was ill!'

Hermione always smiled whenever she saw the engraved message, it was so 'Fred'

Suddenly she felt the leaves falling around her, being carried around the wind, swirling around and around, like they were dancing. A tear slid down her cheek, and she felt a force embrace her, she knew it was Fred. She knew everything was alright.


End file.
